Khaz Kragg
((WIP)) Khaz Kragg is a mountainhold located in the Breadbasket of the Worldforge Mountains, located in the area between Khaz Zul and Khaz Drakk. Khaz Zul is the capital of the Breadbasket Region, and the largest hold in that area, with a population of five thousand Dwarves, with an additional one thousand Dwarves living in the outlying holds subject to the rulings of the Mountain King of Khaz Kragg- Varin Svafarsson. Khaz Kragg is a predominantly agricultural hold, and serves as the home to many large clans centered around the production of food related products, such as the Cheesebeards or the Mushroombeards. The Eastward Expansion (-2500) After the construction of the massive warrens of Khaz Zul to allow for more mining space, miners were beginning to dig tunnels through the mountain region known as the Worldforge Mountains. This time of tunnel-digging was known as the Eastward Expansion. Miners began this Eastward Expansion, however merchants, farmers, bankers, and artisans all followed the miners to establish small trading outposts along the way. As the miners began to expand tunnels, numerous miners dug upwards to settle the upper mountain regions and create more holds like Khaz Zul. Founding of outlying farms (-2499) The outlying area of Khaz Kragg was settled during this time period, around the time when the miners began to dig upwards towards the surface, specifically to aid in the farming industry. The miners dug upwards with stellar speed, utilizing aid from the quarrymen who had travelled to take the stone, while the miners were mainly enticed by gold, iron, and other precious metals and industrial metals that were in need. The first farm to be formed was Brattsholt. Brattsholt was formed by Bratt Grainhand, who was one of the many farmers who dug upwards. Among many of the other farms created in -2499 were the farms of Hofsvagr, Dynskogar, Tungufljot, Selvagr, and Karlafjoror. Founding of Khaz Kragg (-2497) Khaz Kragg was founded when a dwarf by the name of Grimr Tindsson, proposed a council of the farmers in the area known as the "Breadbasket," or in Dwarvish, "Kragglond" (Farmland). Khaz Kragg was carved out by the mining clans of Jolgeir Turnip-pick. Grimr Tindsson formed a council between twenty farms- Hofsvagr, Dynskogar, Tungufljot, Selvagr, Karlafjoror, Brattsholt, Sandbrekka, Heinabergsa, Klofasteinar, Krossholar, Hjaroarnes, Hrolleifsdalr, Jorunnarstaoir, Gotaloekr, Skalmarnes, Hakaskaro, Sandholafaferja, Flokadalsa, Koranes, and Hvatastaoir. Khaz Kragg was carved from one of the larger mountains inside the mountain range. The area was known for being rather hilly, and not very mountainous like the southern area in Khaz Zul. Early History (-2497 to -2000) Grimr Tindsson's congress elected a Mountain King of Khaz Zul, however this position was hereditary afterwards. The heads of the largest farms lost their power in electing the Mountain King when Kugaldi Kolskeggrsson was declared Mountain King of Khaz Kragg. Kugaldi Kolskeggrsson, despite Second Daemonic Invasion and its effect on the hold (-2000) Re-building and Recovery (-1999 to -1945) Creation of Bjallabrekka (-1944) Golden Age (-1944 to -1000) Dwarven-Elven War (-1000 to 0) Third Daemonic Invasion and its effect on the hold (0) Goblinoid Invasion (0 to +497) The Battle of the Breadbasket (+497 to +501) Siege of Khaz Kragg (+501 to +502) Fall of Khaz Kragg (+502) Second War of the Breadbasket (+502 to +615) Retaking of Khaz Kragg (+615 to +617) Third War of the Breadbasket (+617 to +630) Second Siege of Khaz Kragg (+630 to +632) The Defense of the Kragglond (+632 to +700) The Kragglond War (+700 to +1200) Third Siege of Khaz Kragg (+1201 to +1203) The Time of Peace (+1203 to Present) Economy Notable Clans Farming Industry Defense Foreign Relations Write the second section of your page here.